headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Uncanny Inhumans 1
"The Uncanny Inhumans" is the untitled first story to the first issue of the ''The Uncanny Inhumans'' ongoing comic book series publlished by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Charles Soule with artwork by Steve McNiven and inks by Jay Leisten. McNiven & Leisten also rendered the cover art composition to this issue. The story was colored by Sunny Gho and lettered by Clayton Cowles of Virtual Calligraphy. It was edited by Nick Lowe with Charles Beacham as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a December, 2015 cover date and carries a cover price of $4.99 per copy (US). "Uncanny Inhumans" Teleporting across space and time, Black Bolt, Triton and Reader, along with his dog Forey, arrive in Ancient Attilan from thirteen thousand years in the past. When they leave, they unexpectedly pop up in the Novaya Zemlya Archipelago in October, 1961. They were brought here by Kang the Conqueror, who is mad because Black Bolt reneged on a promise he had made, which had made Kang the caretaker of his son, Ahura. Kang tells them in two minutes a Soviet fighter plane will drop the Tsar Bomba hydrogen bomb on their position. To prevent them from escaping, Kang pits them against soldiers from England circa World War I, and dinosaurs. Reader exhausts the last of his power in order to get them to teleport away back to the Quiet Room in New York City in the present. Forey almost gets left behind, but manages to make it through the portal at the last moment. Meanwhile in Central Park, Queen Medusa, Inferno, Iso, Grid and Flint fight off Chitauri warriors who are after the Skyspear, which is lodged in the Jacqueline Onassis Reservoir. They defeat the aliens and then find themselves fielding comments from the press that rush upon the scene. Medusa delivers a speech about how they will always strive to keep humanity safe before flying off to New Attilan. When they arrive, Medusa consults with Hank McCoy, who has now aligned himself with the Inhumans and is serving as a mentor to Iso. Medusa’s aide, Irelle, tells her about the visiting ambassador to Latveria. Medusa is reluctant to meet with him until she discovers that it is Johnny Storm. The two embrace and begin making out. Black Bolt suddenly appears in the room and Medusa tells him that what he sees is exactly what it seems to be. Appearances * Black Bolt, Blackagar Boltagon * Medusa, Medusalith Amaquelin * Reader * Triton * Forey * Grid * Inferno * Jason Flint * Iso * Kang the Conqueror * Ahura Boltagon * Beast, Henry McCoy * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Irelle * British Army * Inhumans :* House of Agon * Humans * Chitauri * Inhumans * NuHumans * Dinosaurs :* Pterodactyls :* Tyrannosaurs * Dogs * Attilan * Arctic Ocean * Novaya Zemlya Archipelago * New Attilan * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* The Quiet Room ::* Central Park :::* Jacqueline Onassis Reservoir * Bo staff * Skyspear * Swords * Tsar Bomba hydrogen bomb * Hover-ship * TU-95V * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Teleportation * Trichokinesis * Winged flight * 11 BCE * October, 1961 * Camera operator * Reporter * Time travel "Uncanny Inhumans" * Writer - Charles Soule * Penciler - Brandon Peterson * Inker - Brandon Peterson * Colorist - Nolan Woodard * Letterer - Clayton Cowles * Letterer - Virtual Calligraphy * Assistant editor - Charles Beacham * Editor - Nick Lowe At the Gorgonium in New Attilan, Gorgon has Jason Flint practicing his telekinesis against a holographic simulation of Thanos. Agent Frank McGee walks into the room with Naja. He yanks Flint from his training for a mission to Morocco. The three of them fly to a dangerous part of the region in search of a NuHuman, who might have a lead to Gorgon’s missing son. While searching for the mysterious “Glass Girl”, they run afoul of some soldiers who open fire on them. Flint uses his telekinesis to hurl sharpened rocks at them, while McGee gets the girl. He has her use her glass powers to turn sand into a lens, which they then use to refract energy back at the soldiers. They board their aircraft and leave. They report back to Gorgon that while they recovered the girl, they have not found his son. Appearances * Frank McGee * Jason Flint * Gorgon Petragon * Naja * Crystal Amaquelin * Glass Girl * Moroccan soldiers * Petras Petragon * Thanos * Inhumans * Humans * Inhumans * NuHumans * New Attilan :* The Gorgonium * Morocco * Assault rifles * Gorgon's wheelchair * Airplane * Energy projection * Flight * Matter transmutation * Telekinesis * Head injuries * Hologram * Shot in the head Notes & Trivia * The Inhumans were created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. They first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #45 in December, 1965. * This issue is UPC barcode number 759606081813 00111. * This issue is reprinted in the ''Uncanny Inhumans'' hardcover collection, and the Uncanny Inhumans: Time Crush trade paperback edition. * The credits on the first story erroneously have Steve McNiven listed as the inker with Jay Leisten listed as the penciler, when it should be reversed. * This issue shipped with a variant cover by Jim Cheung and Justin Ponsor as well as one by Art Adams and Richard Isanove, a “Kirby Monster” variant by Art Adams, a Hip Hop variant by Skottie Young, Adi Granov and Damien Scott, and a cosplay variant by Kalel Sean. * Thanos appears as a holographic image only. * Crystal Amaquelin appears on a video monitor only in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 Category:2015/Comic issues Category:December, 2015/Comic issues Category:Axel Alonso/Editor-in-Chief Category:Charles Soule/Writer Category:Steve McNiven/Penciler Category:Jay Leisten/Inker Category:Sunny Gho/Colorist Category:Clayton Cowles/Letterer Category:Virtual Calligraphy/Letterer Category:Steve McNiven/Cover artist Category:Jay Leisten/Cover inker Category:Justin Ponsor/Cover colorist Category:Brandon Peterson/Penciler Category:Brandon Peterson/Inker Category:Nolan Woodard/Colorist Category:Charles Beacham/Assistant editor Category:Nick Lowe/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Verified